


The Right Choice

by SKRena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRena/pseuds/SKRena
Summary: Harry talks to Dumbledore after Voldemort kills him and decides to make a different choice. What would have happened if Harry had decided to board the train with the piece of Voldemort's soul?





	The Right Choice

Harry squeezes his eyes closed and waits for his inevitable death. As Voldemort's killing curse hurls towards him, it is funny how time seems to stretch on forever. Harry has time to think, to let his life flash before his eyes.

The bitter taste in his mouth reminds him of every bad thing that had happened to him these past two years. At one point he thought that he and Ginny would be something more. At first they were, but that quickly fizzled out. Hermoine and Ron were the only two constants in his life. His entire life.

A painful explosion rocks Harry's world and he finds himself falling back into oblivion.

* * *

Harry wakes up on a pearly white floor with heavy breathing. Where was he? He looks around frantically as he sits up. Was this the afterlife? What happens now?

Heavy breathing suddenly distracts Harry from all his thoughts. His eyes snap to the a bench and he can tell the sounds are coming from under it. Cautiously, he approaches and crouches down to examine whatever is making the noise. He almost gags at the sight of a tiny, baby-like Voldemort covered in blood and wheezing.

"Harry," comes a voice and his attention is immediately taken away from the heap on the floor. "You are a brave, brave boy." Dumbledore's eyes slowly wander to under the park bench that Harry was kneeling next to. "You cannot help him."

"What is this?" Harry asks and glances once again down at the mess of blood and skinny bones. "I-is this Voldemort's soul? The parts of it that I have destroyed?"

Dumbledore purses his lips momentarily before giving a small smile. "You always worry about others Harry. Yes, that is the pieces of Voldemort's soul that have been brought here to die."

"Was it true? Did I really have a piece of Voldemort inside me?" Harry bites his lip and stares down at the tiny Voldemort sitting under the bench. "How much of his soul does he have left?"

"Yes, the night that he tried to kill you, when the killing curse bounced back, a piece of his soul unintentionally bound to your curse scar." Dumbledore taps his forehead. "Voldemort never knew. If he did, I cannot imagine the things that would have happened. Our saving grace was his unrelenting need to kill you." Dumbledore notices that Harry hasn't moved from the piece of Voldemort. "There is currently much more of him right there than exists on Earth."

"Wait, so where are we?"

"Where do you think we are, Dear Boy?"

Harry, unsure, looks around and takes in his surroundings. "It looks like King's Cross Station only clean and missing trains."

Dumbledore laughs softly. "King's Cross Station, huh?" He sighs a little and sits down on the park bench.

Harry takes the seat next to him and tries not to think about the tiny man underneath them. "I have to go back, haven't I?"

"That is up to you," Dumbledore tells him.

"Up to me?" he questions. "What do you mean?"

"You think this is King's Cross. Well, maybe if you wait around, a train will show up."

Harry glances down the tracks and sees no train in sight. "Where would that train take me?"

"On," Dumbledore says mysteriously and gets up. Without another word, he walks away.

Harry stands up and says, "Voldemort has the Elder Wand."

"True."

"And the snake is still alive. There's nothing for me to kill it with." Harry's eyes plead with Dumbledore for some sort of guidance.

"Harry, I cannot give you the guidance you seek, but Hogwarts will always give help to those who truly deserve and need it. I've always prided myself on my ability to turn a phrase. Words are the most inexhaustible source of magic to us all, in my humble opinion. They can change the course of your entire life. Words have the ability to inflict the worst pain and remedy it." He smiles at Harry and begins to slowly back away. "Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living and those unable to feel love. I'll be going now. One day." With that, Dumbledore turns around and slowly begins to walk away until his body disappears into the mist.

Harry sighs and sits back down before immediately getting distracted by gremlin under him. He crouches back down and looks down at the creature. A feeling of pity swells within his gut and he takes off his shirt. Gingerly, he takes it and wraps up the tiny Dark Lord. The man baby is ice cold to his touch and he pulls the thing onto his lap as he once again sits down again.

"Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the  **Dark Lord**  will  **mark**  him as his equal, but he will have power the  **Dark Lord** knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..." Harry says bitterly. "You know, I spent more hours than I could count thinking about that prophecy; I'm sure that you have too. "I always wondered why you picked me instead of Neville as your equal. You know, we both could have easily been the chosen one. I've already died at your hand, you know. Do you suppose that if I take this train, you can live? You never have really lived. Living is everything. It is feeling everything." The small Dark Lord stirred a bit and almost made a sound akin to trying to talk. "Do you think that I should go back?" Harry smiles down at the disgusting creature. "Yeah, why don't we do that," he says as he notices a train coming.

He watches the train approach and eyes it curiously as it makes its stop. No one appears in sight. "I suppose this in our train," Harry says down to the bundle he's cradling. He slowly gets up and boards the train without another thought."

 

 


End file.
